Be Here for Me
by ephemeral-illusion
Summary: Encountering an Akuma on a rainy day while walking all alone down an empty street, a certain exorcist contemplates on his goal, his destination, and his needs…AllenTimcampi moment. ONESHOT


Summary: Encountering an Akuma on a rainy day while walking all alone down an empty street, a certain exorcist contemplates on his goal, his destination, and his needs… AllenTimcampi moment. ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Don't sue me.

* * *

**Be Here for Me**

A lone figure passed through the silent town. Due to the relentless downpour, not a single soul remained in the suburban roads. The heaven stormed as droplets landed on the ground with soft sounds.

The figure had a hood draped over his head, little bits of white hair visible. His hands are inside the pocket of his coat, which is black decorated with a single cross in the upper left corner, as he passes through the town, not bothering to stop, not bothering to seek shelter.

He is well aware of the presence of a certain _something_, or the lack thereof. Not that he would especially go looking for _it_. He did at once notice its absence though, as though there is nothing he could better do than noticing it.

No, of course there is. He has a destination, and that's what he's doing. It's a lot more than just observing the thing that is _not_ with him at the moment.

"Excuse me," he stopped as another voice, one of a young girl, sounded to his left. He looked in the direction, and realization dawned upon him as he silently observed the only other occupant of the empty street.

A small girl, blond and petite, stared up at him with innocent emerald eyes. "Mister, can you take me to my mommy?" the little girl requested with a sweet voice, her eyes pleading and her form slightly shaking from the cold downpour.

The hood and hair of the taller figure shielded his eyes, not a trace of his emotion is shown as his head tilted downward to acknowledge the younger presence.

The girl spoke again, in her ever-so-sweet voice. "Please?" She begged.

A small smile, meaning unknown, graced the pale feature of the taller man. "Sure." He replied lightly, and took his right hand from his pocket, beckoning the younger girl to follow him. He turned and walked ahead of her. "I'll take you to the police so they can find your mommy."

The young blonde behind him smiled, but this time, the gesture was full of malice, though the man cannot see since his back is turned. When she spoke, however, her voice is still sweet. "Thank you very much, mister."

He didn't respond, but just kept walking, as if expecting her to follow.

Her smile widened. "I'll make sure that I reward you nicely…" she trailed off.

Suddenly the girl jumped up in a motion to pounce on the hooded figure, her teeth sharp as she starts to transform into her true form.

A large clawed hand shot through her without hesitation, the figure turning to the side without even looking at the deceitful 'child'. He lifted his face to glare at the Akuma, one eye scarred and most abnormally surrounded, almost glass-like. As the spirit passed over peacefully, he puts back on his glove and puts his now wet hands back into his coat pockets.

Yes, he has a destination and a goal, and to reach that goal, he doesn't need anyone's company.

Even if it means that he'll be all alone.

Allen Walker sighed as he trudged on down the wet road in the downpour. It is as if the heaven cried for his loneliness as the droplets came down harder than ever.

A light weight landed on his shoulder, and he didn't pause in his walking but glanced at the golden creature that landed.

A true smile donned his feature as he walked on. "Here you are. Where have you been, Timcampi?"

The creature didn't respond; not that it could even if it wanted to. But its presence is all that the exorcist needed. The rain, pelting down harder and harder just seconds before, suddenly stopped and a tinge of sunlight dared itself to poke through the still-dense grey masses of clouds.

No, he never really needed anyone in order to reach his goal, but on the other hand, he was never alone.

And it felt good.

* * *

A/N: My first story, and super short! Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Too short? Reviews are appreciated. Flames are accepted too. 


End file.
